Sakura's Surprise
by KawaiiJesse
Summary: Naruto is caught by Sakura peeking through her window. With a blatant lie for an excuse about a training session, Sakura leads Naruto off away from everyone else. But are they really alone and what does Sakura suddenly want with Naruto?
1. A Secret Morning Exercise

Unlike any other day when he would normally be found beating up dummies of his rivals and Sensei or at the ramen shop, today Uzumaki Naruto could be found sitting outside a window peeking in. A very particular window indeed. Haruno Sakura's window. The ninja girl in question could be found inside her small room right in the middle of changing from her pajama's into her normal outfit-a reddish pink colored dress with white on the edges and on sleeves, along with her side pouch and forehead protector. She slipped her sandals on and prepared to walk out of the room catching a slight glimpse in the mirror. Sakura stopped as the blood drained from her face and Naruto, realizing he was caught, tried to duck down but to no alas. Throughout the village a resounding cry of pain could be heard followed by Sakura's raving.  
  
"Naruto! You perverted pig! You're almost as bad as Kakashi Sensei and his Icha Icha Paradise!" "Ow! Oww! OW! Sakura stop it!"  
  
Naruto wailed and eventually Sakura stop beating him, though Naruto had a few new bruises to show off to the other Chuunin. "Why were you peeking in my window?!" Sakura demanded. "I-I-I..." A stuttering Naruto could not possibly imagine having to tell Sakura he was peeking in her window because Sasuke had suggested it to him. Most definitely not! Not only would Sasuke deny it but Sakura would believe Sasuke over him! "I was trying to tell you that..breakfast is ready!..Err..No what I meant was.." The annoyed look on Sakura's face consequently grew into a very angry glare as she listened to Naruto try to come up with an excuse. "Well?" "Kakashi Sensei sent me! We're having an early morning practice!" "Practice? What for?" The angry look on her face subsided as Sakura looked out the window thinking. A gleam suddenly appeared in her eyes as she turned around to face Naruto. "Well let's go!" 


	2. In The Clearing

Naruto gasped in surprise as Sakura grabbed his hand and jumped out the window. Not only did he not expect it but he was secretly thrilled to have her holding his hand. Had Sakura finally come to realize her feelings for him? Was she madly in love with like he was with her? Naruto quietly watched her every move as they bound through the trees in the normal fashion of the ninjas, admiring her control over herself and her hair. He missed her hair from when it was long, he really did like it that way, but if it were what Sakura wanted then he would accept her decision to cut her hair. She had become more focused he realized after the incident with her hair being cut. More focused and more dangerous. He would have to work harder to protect her from now on.  
  
"Naruto! Hurry up because you're falling behind!" A thought suddenly came to mind. "How do you know where Kakashi Sensei is Sakura?" he called up ahead to the pink haired girl missing the feeling of her hand in his. "I don't but there's something I want to tell you!" What could she want to tell me? A grin crept onto his face as all the ideas came to mind. Yes, yes, yes, yes! She does love me!  
  
Up ahead Sakura was absent mindedly looking back to check on Naruto's progress. I've been thinking about this for ever..and Naruto really doesn't hide his feelings.. Sakura's thoughts ran through her mind wildly. I have to tell him today! Before its too late.. With a determined look on her face, Sakura jumped down from the tree and into a small clearing, far from the main village and hopefully she thought, away from Sasuke and Kakashi. She gave a startled look as Naruto landed right behind her but she turned around to smile at him. "Naruto, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.." Sakura's heart beat rapidly and she could feel her palms starting to get sweaty but she was confident she could make it through this. "What is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Naruto, we haven't always gotten along in the past and this morning is a show of that." A smirk played across her lips ruefully as she thought about the past. Hitting Naruto and calling him a baka, the constant degrading off him and swooning over Sasuke. "Hai, I know Sakura-chan." A semi-serious look came over Naruto's face, which is a rare thing to happen. "But, Naruto, I wish that we could forget the past and.." Sakura's voice faltered and she blushed, looking down at the ground. "And what, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Aishiteru, Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
Narturo's large and very loud mouth dropped open, his blue eyes almost to the point of bulging. Did Sakura really just say that?! Am I dreaming?! He heard a slight giggle and realized it was Sakura trying not to laugh at his expression. "Sakura-chan! I always knew you cared! Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the two chuunin ninjas, sitting in a nearby bush was a wolfish looking Kakashi and a grinning Sasuke. "Maybe they'll kiss now." Sasuke whispered to his sensei, pointedly keeping his voice down. "If we're lucky we'll see a bit more than kissing." Kakashi's eyes lit up as he pointed to the video camera he had brought along. "Sensei!" Sasuke chuckled and turned back to the show at hand just as Sakura took a step closer to Naruto. 


	3. The Long Awaited Kiss

Naruto's heart beat wildly as Sakura had stepped closer to him. What was she planning? Was she going to.? For a moment Naruto thought he heard chuckling from a nearby bush but his logic won out. Since when do bushes chuckle? Mentally he turned back to the girl in front of him, closer than ever.  
  
"Naruto.." "Y-Y-Yes..Sakura-chan?" He stammered nervously. Sakura grinned mischievously and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling them together and sealing their lips. Naruto was in heaven! He had finally kissed the girl he liked and admired from a distance for so long! All those beatings and being made fun of was worth it.  
  
In the bush, Kakashi was grinning from as far as Sasuke can see because of the face mask covering the lower half of his face. He clicked on the video camera and pushed the camera lense through the bush, making a quiet documentary. "This is Hatake Kakashi reporting live at the scene. My faithful companion Uchiha Sasuke is also hear beside me as we witness this extraordinary event." A long cable while was hooked into the camera and wove steadily through the forest connecting back at the village, resulting in every TV screen and computer screen throughout the entire village was now watching Sakura and Naruto kiss.  
  
Jiraiya paused and turned from watching the women in the public hot springs to turn and look at the nearby TV. "Ahah..it seems like Naruto is more like me than I thought after all." A smirk crossed his lips before he turned back to watching the women.  
  
This entire scandalous procedure going on while the two still unsuspecting ninjas were lip-locked. It took Naruto a moment to get a grip on reality but he slowly wound his arms around Sakura's waist. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Sakura stepped back and looked at Naruto with a dreamy expression. A blush was spreading across her cheeks as Naruto, uncomfortable in the emotional moment, took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Err..uhm..Sakura-chan..now what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Well I suppose we could go back to your house or mine." Sakura answered him with an uncertainty in her voice. He took a step closer to her and put his mouth to her ear, whispering "I thought I heard a chuckle from the bush." Sakura looked at Naruto, giving him a look that said she thought he was crazy but then nodded. "We'll check it out..on the count of three," she whispered back.  
  
"Come on Naruto! Lets head back to the village why don't we?" Naruto took ahold of Sakura's hand, entwining their fingers together, and nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan, how about we go get some ramen? Could we?" He gave the pink haired girl a puppy dog look and she sighed, but nodded in consent. They slowly walked out of the clearing coming closer and closer to the bush that hid Kakashi and Sasuke. "Sensei." Sasuke murmured in quiet alarm.  
  
"One bowl of ramen Naruto." "Two Sakura-chan! You always need seconds!" "Well, why not three you pig?" Sakura lept at the bush suddenly and bashed Kakashi on the head. "What are you doing?!" Naruto was a moment behind her since he had to think about what the "One, two, three" meant but he glared angrily at Sasuke. "Yeah, what are you doing? We knew you were there the whole time!" Naruto yelled, obviously bluffing because neither had any idea the other two ninja had been hiding in the bush.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Im your sensei! Don't hit me!" Kakashi shooed Sakura away and proudly set the camera down. Sakura noticed the camera and a whole new round of punches were thrown at Kakashi's head. "You pervert! What were you hoping to see?!" Expertly dodging all the punches, Kakashi gave her a cocky look. "Nothing special." Sasuke then smiled and decided to tease Sakura. "Just some action, Sakura-chan."  
  
Naruto doubled up his fist and squarely caught Sasuke off guard giving him a bloody nose. To tease and mock Naruto was fine, but when they started in on his Sakura-chan.! But neither Sakura nor Naruto had any idea the entire village was watching the show.  
  
Back at the village, a very happy Ino was holding the cable to the camera. She glanced around the room and found the plug she was looking for. Hooking the cable in she connected all the ninja villages and countries, giving the world of the shinobi a good laugh. 


	4. An End To The MadnessOr Is It?

Gaara sat in his room on the bed. He turned on the tv to catch a glimpse of the Leaf Village scandal going on. A slight smirk crept onto his face the only real thing showing how amused he was. Kankuro popped his head into his little brothers room and started to speak but immediately stopped when Gaara turned his head to glare at him.  
  
"You are ruining my amusement." "Hai.gomen Gaara! But Temari.." "Keep speaking and you will die." "Hai!" Kankuro ran off quickly thinking, "Damn brat! I hate brats!"  
  
Back in the clearing an angry Sakura was trying to beat up Kakashi while he held her at bay effortlessly with one hand. Sasuke wiped the blood off his face and looked at Naruto. "You total moron!" "You sick perverted idiot!" The insults flew back and forth for a bit then Kakashi decided to step in. "Alright you three, everyone can see this and since you're my subordinates, I don't want them thinking badly of the team." Sakura plopped down onto the ground while her Inner Sakura was screaming its head off; "Don't want them to think badly of us?! Then why did you do this?! I'll show you.!"  
  
Kakashi picked up the camera and pointed it towards himself, waving. "Good job Ino! Hello Gai! Seems like I win this round!" He turned the camera around again to get close up shots of a fuming Sakura, a Naruto who had already forgotten about this whole thing and was thinking about ramen, and a Sasuke with a bloody nose. Kakashi smiled though it was hidden by his facemask. "Now I have something to tell you guys and everyone else."  
  
All three of the younger ninjas looked up at their sensei. "It was all a bet between Gai and myself!"  
  
The three fall backwards in the most traditional anime style and then jumped back up at Kakashi. "What do you mean it was just a bet?" "I'm hungry!" "Hn.." Sasuke started to walk away planning his revenge on his teacher while Sakura still yelled at at Kakashi and Naruto grumbled about food.  
  
When he was sure he was out of earshot Sasuke mumbled to himself, "This is not the end. I will have vengeance!" Already an evil plan was forming in his mind.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So sorry to everyone for this being so very late! I had all kinds of things to take care of and then writer's block on top of it all! I know my last chapter is short but I'm also setting it up for the next story! Uchiha Sasuke's Revenge! ^^ 


End file.
